


Knitted Whole

by Xacto



Category: Civil War Fix It Stony Kiss and make up Avengers/Justice League Crossover
Genre: Justice League Avengers Crossover, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xacto/pseuds/Xacto
Summary: The Civil War is just a scab on a Civil war that pits the newly created League of Nations against the United Nations. What do you do when the people who are afraid of the Meta humans are confronted with people who are scared of them. What if Tony Stark was rescued by "T'Challa instead of F R I D A Y? What if T'Challa rescued Cap and Bucky too? How do you explain your civil war to Superman? Explain the feud to the Dark Knight!





	1. Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Where Steve Rogers gets the love he deserves! If you are pro Tony, You might want to avoid this fic. It is also a study in OTP's ! When youstand up to Superman to Defend the man you love, things can get crazy!

   “Can you help him?” a clipped African voice asked.

“The cold worked in his favor, your majesty” was the reply. “And yes, we will bill you for everything. We will also make sure that he is returned to Stark Tower.” Then there was silence.

   Tony woke to the smells first. Roses reached out and tickled his nose. Then the warm smell of Hydrangea.

“If you are allergic to any of these flowers, we can remove them.” A perky voice called out. Tony looked up to see a blond middle-aged woman with a spygonometer and stethoscope. She walked toward him ready to begin her work. Tony noticed that she also had another instrument. It looked like a wand with a ladle” Mr. Uduku has paid for everything. He was a wealth of information on your condition. The reactor hummed at her approach. “It’s working nicely.” She whispered.

“who is Mr. Uduku?” Tony rasped.

“The king of Wakanda: sorry T’Challa Uduku” she said evenly. You must be a good friend of his!”

“I though Friday sent……….”

“Apparently, his majesty found you before the avatar technology arrived.”

Tony was silent. T’ Challa had rescued him before F R I D A Y

He was intrigued.

 

Steve Rogers woke to the high heat of a warming on his face. Doctors raced to check the monitors by over his head. The holographic monitors showed contusions and splintered bones.

“You are a bundle of bone dust” a technician gasped. “Amanda, more Lotus water! the man ordered. “And the doctors in New York say their patient was a mess! The serum in his body was of no help. It masked the pain and injury!”

Steve suddenly felt his limbs seize up. Hs almost screamed in pain. Restraints naked into the air before wrapping themselves against his body. They seemed to release a spray of something into his skin as they tightened.

“Tony, Bucky” He moaned

“Asleep Captain” was the warm reply. The sound of T’Challa’s voice was soothing. “One is in New York; the other is still in the Cryogenic chamber.”

“And to think; you were calmly standing there with no sense of your own injuries”: before you vomited and fell to the floor!"


	2. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Civil wars are nasty.  
> Everett and Thaddeus Ross find out quickly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The civil war is just a reflection of what is going on in the world of Marvel and DC. the end of President Lex Luthor, The United Provinces of Nueva America leave two old combatants with something to think about.  
> The Justice League must confront the fact that the Avengers are not up to snuff unless they are Avengers. And they are not Avengers without Steve Rogers AND Tony stark in the mix! That is because the Justice League knows that they are the Justice League because of Bruce Wayne AND Clark Kent!

James” Rhodey” Rhodes found recovery slow going. He had heard of How Everett Ross had left the CIA to become head of the League of Nations Security Council! He has also learned about the attack of Bronchial parasites: courtesy of the: National Militia. The men were caught and quickly executed.  
They had a chance to examine each other when T’Challa suddenly announced a change in plans for Wakanda: there would no longer be an exchange of technology as expected. The UN was now one of two international agencies: The League of Nations and the United Nations. T’Challa chose the League. And, third world countries now boosted booming economies and deposed dictators.   
The Rogue Avengers were now a part of the Justice League. They were heroes to be rewarded: not felons to be pardoned. They were expelled from one group and welcomed in another. A few months later, with the removal of President Lex Luthor and the Election of President Hank McCoy, the United Provinces of America now included the remaining states. The League and the UN had a truce: It included an end to the Accords or the Charters.  
“We might need to table this” Everett Ross sighed. Thaddeus Ross agreed! Any talk of arrest, pardon or even prosecution was tabled.  
“We watched one group tear itself apart and another decided to become a vengeful army!” Thaddeus said in a speech. “It seems we are scarier than any Meta Humans” Everett agreed.  
And yet the damage was done. Steve’s letter went unanswered. So, did the others. Then the day came Steve stopped writing.  
“It is not fair for me to pine over the past” He said calmly. After that, Steve seemed to overcompensate for his “past distraction”. He happily sat in the background. When called to act, he was more likely to consult every Justice League member.  
His compatriots were the same! The second guessing along with other events forced the Justice League to admit the truth: the newest members were fantastic crime fighters, soldiers and heroes. What they were lousy at was hiding how much they missed their friends still in the Avengers.  
Connor AKA Green Arrow spoke first. “Clint, you guys are some of the best ass kickers in the business! Natasha, you scared the Joker! He hasn’t made a move out of Arkham for a month. Falcon, That Harness T’Challa makes you more like an eagle.   
“But” Clint asked menacingly.  
Victor Stone continued: “T’Challa’s technology fits Wakanda. It fits the League! It slaps the notion of Africans as just “savages” It is a wonder to the Justice League. Problem is, it doesn’t fit you! Not here!  
Sam jumped up! “You sayin we are second rate?”   
Barry Allen, the youngest member of the group continued cautiously. “I am sayin that for us Justice Leaguers, A day without Bruce or Clark Kent is like yolkless eggs! : good for some deadly for us! In your case, You guys without a 100% Steve Rogers and a 100% Tony Stark are like an alien without a face to latch on to!"  
“Let me guess” Sam sighed You talk to one Peter Parker”.  
“At least think about it”! Arthur added.


	3. Rededication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Steve:  
> Got into a shouting match with Superman and Batman."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other Avengers have returned home! They are reknitted into the fabric that made them what they are! The Justice League are reknitting after pulling threads that do not need to be there! What about Tony and Steve?

The days grew colder and the Justice League Headquarters grew emptier of Ex Avengers as one by one they left. Bruce tried to get answers. He was met with pleasantries or silence. Was comforted by Steve Rogers ignoring the departing Avengers and immersing himself in Justice League Lore and Technology. Winter arrived with snow and an envelope with the Stark Logo.  
Clark swore he would burn it at first. He then walked into one of the newly emptied apartments. A lone picture was on one of the desk shelves. It was the Avengers group photos.  
The group were being given a tour of the Justice League Headquarters. No visits to secret rooms: just a field trip. Bruce Banner held Natasha close. Clint smiled with a little girl in her arms. His wife hugged his waist and the boys made muscle faces. Rhodey and Sam leaned against each other: arms crossed their chests. Scarlet and Pepper did their best diva poses. Thor beamed holding his hammer at his side. Then he noticed the center. There were Steve Rogers and Tony Stark.  
They both wore near matching Designer suits. The only obvious difference was that Steve’s Tony stared at the photographer with a mock sarcastic smile: never taking his arm from Steve’s waist. Steve leaned into the embrace and smiled more toward Tony than the photographer.  
For some reason, he was driven to go to his desk. On the desk was a picture of the League from the same day. Diana held her sword the same way that Thor held his hammer. Victor was just getting used to the flesh grafts. He held a distinguished pose. Connor held a little girl as his wife smiled at him.

Bruce gave his most severe scowl. However, he held onto Clark’s waist. Their smiles seemed subtler. There were more grey hairs in Bruce Wayne’s head than Tony and Bruce Banner’s combined. The hands, although scrubbed showed more cracks than their younger counterparts. Clark was surprised that he had more near crows’ feet around his eyes than a 100-year-old- super soldier did! Then the epiphany hit him. Bruce’s arms were firmly around his waist. His mouth held no obvious smile that could be recognized as a smile. Yet the whole team laugh at how “Bats was Grinning from ear to ear”! Their love had grown from the gushing that was on Tony’s face to the quiet determination of his husband’s face. This is What Diane meant when she said “ With you two, it is like a Four Tops Song: “ Still Waters Run Deep.”  
Bruce put the letter on Steve’s desk and left.

Steve thought it was a circular from a new tech start up. He saw the Stark Logo and dropped it. It took three weeks for Steve Rogers to visit that part of his apartment and that letter. He opened it and read:  
“ Steve:  
Got into a shouting match with Superman and Batman!” Steve stifled a giggle. Tony never greeted Steve or exchanged pleasantries. Steve hated it at first. Then he realized that he lived for the little “by the ways” that prefaced any correspondence they shared. The letter continued.  
I hear that you decided to tough it out with those meatheads. Sometimes I think they believe that they alone have the most dare I say intimate team in the bunch. I know that other than Mother Batsy and Mr.’ Kent, they are being “nicety” to you! I wish I could just come over there give them hell for dissing the Avengers. They would have never found Hydra if you hadn’t been around! Damien Wayne told Peter that when he dropped Clint’s gear off.  
There ha not been a day that the guys have not talked about how you did this or that! Its strange that they never talked like that before! Familiarity breeds contempt! I wished they had asked me about you! I would have told them how you asked Superman to step outside because he called me a “Spoiled Tin assed Cretin” ! I could just see you out there in the snow looking at Clark and saying, “I can do this all day!”  
You didn’t have to do that! I get it now! Its high time we had this out with out the kids or the old folks! Damn it, I said it wrong again! Tell the truth, I kind of wish I could be as definite as Bruce Wayne! He’s kind adopted you! Yeesh! I am going to have Super Seniles for In-laws! Not that you will fare any better! Yup you hear it! One of T’Challa’s talents is that he is a shadow physicist AKA Master Mystic That just charmed the Supreme Sorcerer to death! They are under the impression that you are just with Bruce and Captain Krypton because of their money! Boy did I have to correct their asses about that!! I reminded them that T’Challa is worth three times as much as Bruce and I am combined and that You were working, not mooching! I tell them that you are not being kidnapped!  
This would be easy if you would come by and explain things. I know you are still mad at me! I get the “Bucky has no one and he “is more helpless than any child!” Peter helped me with that! I think we should just have it out!  
Tony  
Steve Rogers sat and listened to the sounds of a man weeping. It took him six seconds to realize the sounds were his own.

Clark Kent was not surprised when Steve stumbled off the couch and ran to his apartment in the “Justice League Headquarters”. He simply stood nearby with Kleenex handy as Steve Rogers hastily packed his few items: ignoring most of the items purchased for him. Clark nodded as the blonde rasped out gratitude and apology for wanting to “visit “: all the while refreshing Kleenex because “I am getting a cold”. Steve was suddenly like a man possessed.  
Bruce frowned as Clark stuffed his duffel bag in the back seat. Before he could get the keys, a blur scrambled into the front passenger seat. Steve climbed into back seat. It was obvious that he was weeping. “You don’t have to go back, Steve” Bruce fussed. You can stay at Wayne Mansion!” “Bruce has anybody ever told you to but out?” Clark asked with a knowing smile.  
“If he says something like “Come to beg forgiveness”, I will kill him myself” The Dark Night said as the car entered the circled of the Avengers Winter Chalet. “You sound like the King of Wakanda.” Clark chided.  
Rhodey blanched as he saw the car pull into the circular drive.  
“Lock the door” He yelled  
“Like Hell! A voice from the back of the mansion barked. He turned just in time to see Tony Stark make a bee like for the French Doors.  
The scene touched the Clark Kent in him. The man dropped an item only Clark could see as he threw himself at Steve Rogers. Both men tumbled into the snow. Bruce yelled and Flung himself toward the car door. Clark simply grabbed Bruce's shoulder! Bruce huffed, folded his arms and fell silent.  
“It has to be without us” he said.  
Tony tried to bite and hit every part of Steve Rogers he could get his hands on! Steve retaliated blow for blow /bite for bite. Before either man knew it, the grunts and blows dissolved into whines and tears as the simply embraced and rocked. There was nothing to be said. The heavy breathing and weeping were enough.  
Clark Kent watched from the car as Bruce leaned on his shoulder. They watched as the men grasped at each other. He chose not to use his super hearing: the motions were familiar. He looked at Bruce Wayne and blinked back a tear.  
Finally, the door opened, and people spilled out. They made no attempt to separate the men. They crowded around the “combatants” and ushered them into the house.  
He saw the door slam as if barring him and anyone else from the intimate reunion. Something deep and sacred had happened before their eyes! He wanted to savor the moment!   
Seconds later, a familiar face peaked from the curtains. Clark tried to remember where he saw it. When it dawned on him, he smiled. " That's Bucky" he whispered as the obviously wary man walked toward the car.James Buchanan Barns gave a sheepish grin as he shyly opened the back-seat passenger door. He grabbed theduffel bag and smiled at the two men again. This time, Clark could see the circles under his eyes. For some reason, he felt no fear: just wonder. " Hurry up, Bucky," Tony yelled" Bucky opened the door, grabbed the bag. He waved again slung the bag over his shoulder and headed toward a pair of waiting arms. The door closed, and for a while faces peered out at them.   
After the door drapes closed, Clark turned the ignition on and they went back to the place he called home. When they got there, a subdued Bruce got out of the car and trudged up the ramp. Clark knew that it would take a while for Bruce to believe that the suites next to Wayne Enterprises was not home enough for “His Brave Captain”.  
The rest of the group were putting dishes away and preparing for bed. He stopped by Connor’s room. The man was holding something familiar.  
“One of Clint’s arrows” He sighed. Clark nodded.  
“You think we did the right thing: sending them back home? They were hot and angry when they got here!” Connor continued thoughtfully.  
The picture of Clint ruffling his daughter’s hair as they walked to the door with the rest of the throng caused Clark to smile.  
“Your best work, Green Arrow, “he replied.


End file.
